Talk:NEWS-2.1.0-beta4
fighters and bomber don't land on carriers can't enter allied terriory (except setlers and spys and sfreight) AI attacked from Polar region and I could not attack them first (but adjacent cuz they were in forbiden territory) CIV 2 rules are missing workers at least (or public works points if that was the direction you were going there) Also all AI starts at novice regardless of the setting you choose, and must be manually changed on the first round I LUV the new graphics (like no sails on ironclads) I never seen AI use trade adequatly and conquered 2.08 on experimental this new beta lacks a trade routes tab in the city menu, and quite frankly, i find the 2.08 version a bit lacking, specifically it would be nice to see info from the city you asipre to trade with (like if it already has 4 routes) I had some trouble trading with a city that contained and allies ally, even though i was at peace with them One other thing I noticed (and not nec wrong but), when tyou terraform land with a recourse bonus, the bonus stays the same, like peat in forest (instead of swamp)and wheat in the desert... It crashed a bit, but generally was fairly stable (like 2.08)... some stability improvements would greatly increase quality for all versions, but hell the baught versions weren't much better at times ALL IN ALL this game kicks azz :Hi, thanks for the feedback. If you have a specific bug you want the dev team to fix for you, report it to the bug tracker. ~~---- Yeah... Really crazysexycool game ever created! --- Yes, beta 4 is really a milestone for freeciv. Very very playable! About traderoutes (from above). it's better now, I think. Instead of a new tab, just click and hold over the trade item in the first tab. And when having a caravan to move, middle-click on cities to see how much trade you get for a trade route to them. No info => city is too close or you already have a route there. The only things I see a problem with is the regression in drawing speed compared to 2.0 (due to smoother, prettier drawing like FoW sprites and such), and that the minimap is even more disturbing now. I would like the minimap to be resizable. -- engla 83.233.144.116 11:07, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Bugs I haven't got Barracs and I can build veteran land units. I haven't got Offshore platform and I can build veteran sea units. Reputation is disabled, so what is Eiffel Tower for? Also, when I go to my town's production view and I search for the buildings, some pictures jum off on others and duplicate for some seconds. The view of what is the city producing in the main city window fails to have anything. I cannot sell most of my buildings, like Bank, City walls, Marketplace, Library, Offshore platform, Harbour etc. Sorry, I forgot that I can sell once a turn :P. I also transformed forest with silk to grassland with silk...